


Genesis

by Kat_Penny21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek to the Rescue, First Meetings, M/M, Rescue, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Penny21/pseuds/Kat_Penny21
Summary: What happens when you leave a club alone at night and don't think to survey your surroundings?





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Sensitive readers: Implied attack / rape

How do I always get myself into these situations? 

 

I've been waiting in this damn club for the past hour for Lydia to show up. She begged and pleaded that I meet her here because she didn’t want to meet her blind date alone but lo and behold, here I am sitting across from ‘what’s his face’ smiling and nodding. I’m going to strangle her when she gets here.

 

Struggling to hear anything above the music, I lean over and shout “I'm going to try her cellphone again!” 

Naturally, the moron just smiles and I head outside. As I reach the door Lydia breezes in.

“Where the hell have you been?” I shout while grabbing her arm.

Lydia, clearly already drunk, tries to shake off my hand. “Lydia, it’s me, Stiles!”

Lydia startles and starts laughing.

“Sorry hun, I didn't see you there” she gives me a quick hug.

“Where have you been? I've been entertaining your blind date for over an hour and I’m ready to leave” I tell Lydia while motioning with my head that I’m on my way out.

“What date? Oh shit, I completely forgot about that guy!” 

I shake my head. 

 

This is such typical behaviour from my roommate I should have known she would forget about a blind date and find something more entertaining to occupy herself with. She is short with crystal blue eyes and wavy red hair. She gets and does exactly what she wants, which usually leaves me having to explain where she is and why she is late.

“So where have you been?” I ask her.

“Well...after work I stopped off at Allison's for a drink to wind down. Scott and Isaac was there and just kind of lost track of time. Are you mad?” Lydia pouts and bats her eyelashes causing me to stifle a laugh.

“I’m just glad you're here now because I can't take another minute of this soul crushing, heavy metal crap you call music. I’ll see you at home.” I give Lydia a quick hug while she protests and tries to convince me to stay. I shake my head and wave while exiting.

 

I take a deep breath but realise that this close to the doors there is no way I'll be getting any fresh air. I head towards my car which thankfully is parked just around the corner. I hunch my shoulders and head around the building to my car. I’m so grateful to be almost out of here, I don’t realise I have been followed. As I reach my car, someone grabs me and pushes me to the ground. With a cry I struggle and fall to the ground. I try to turn around but someone pushes me into the ground and jabs me in the back with their knee. I scream but a hand closes over my mouth. I struggle to free myself but I can’t get a grip or tread to lift myself.

 

“Just keep still!” a menacing voice whispers near my ear.

 

My breath catches and my body starts to tremble. My mind starts racing through statistics and I berate myself for being so careless. No one going to the club can see my Blue Jeep and all the other shops around have been closed for hours.

I feel a hard calloused hand lift my shirt and I scream. No one can hear me. He still has his hand over my mouth. My head feels like it’s about to explode from my internal screaming. Just as I’m about to pass out, I hear a shrill shriek and then silence. The pressure on my back is gone and I scramble to get away. I'm almost up when two hands touch my shoulders. I scream.

 

“Shh please, please. I’m here to help.” I shake the hands off and run to the other side of my car. I’m shaking and I can’t see my keys.

“I think we need to get you to the hospital."

As I’m looking around frantically for a way to escape, the fog clears and this stranger’s voice starts to seep in. My head snaps up and I’m about to say I’m okay; just let me go when I stop.

“What happened? Where is he?” I look around and see no one else.

“I saw you leave the club and then noticed the guy follow you out. At first I thought you were together but as you were walking so fast and far ahead, I followed. I’m just sorry I didn't get here sooner.”

 

“But what happened?” I ask again. As I watch this stranger, he bends down and picks up my keys. He hands them to me and says, “I saw him push you to the ground and get on top of you. I ran up behind him and pummelled him to the ground. I took him by surprise so he had no real chance. As I turned to see if you’re okay, he ran off.”

I stare at this man trying to figure out if I’m safe? He makes no move to come nearer and I am grateful.

 

“I still think you need to go to the hospital, just to be sure.” he says hesitantly.

“No. No it’s fine. I’m fine. I feel fine.” As I say this, I look down and notice my shirt is ripped. My hands and knees are broken and bleeding. I gasp.

“Please, let me at least follow you to the hospital so you can be checked out” this mystery man almost growls at me. I contemplate just running for it and making my escape but something in his voice reassures me. I look up and say, “I’d appreciate it if you'd follow me to the hospital. But who are you?”

 

I wait and watch as his face transforms, his shoulders relax and he unclenches his fists. He smiles, “Sorry, where are my manners. I’m Derek Hale. I was on assignment when I noticed you.”  

My heart skips a beat as for the first time I really notice him. 

 

My rescuer is a dark god. His eyes at first seem blue but now shimmer like the ocean. He has an angular jaw with a straight nose and the most kissable pouty lips I have ever seen on a man and damn the stubble! As I stare, his lips move and I realise he is talking to me.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You were lost there for a few moments. I really think we should get you out of this cold and over to the hospital.”

I shake myself out of my trance and I smile.

“I’ll drive ahead. Before I forget, thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

I get into my car and watch as Derek heads out towards the front of the club. I pull out and start towards the hospital. I check my rear view mirror and I breathe a sigh of relief. Derek is behind me. 

 

For some reason, even though I just experienced the worst night of my life, I feel safe with Derek. I wonder why suddenly, after so many years of searching for security, I now feel safe and almost calm around this man.

A man who, only 15 minutes earlier, I hadn't even known existed.

My last thought before I get to the hospital is, what assignment?

What does he mean he was on an assignment?


	2. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something feels different, this is not my bed. Where am I and why is my head pounding?  
> My body starts to wake up, I hear muffled voices and I open my eyes blinking against the harsh light. I look around and everything comes rushing back. I close my eyes again and grimace at what happened and what could have happened. I'm usually so vigilant about looking around and making sure I'm safe. Suddenly I remember him. Dark, brooding and hella hot, Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.

Something feels different, this is not my bed. Where am I and why is my head pounding?

My body starts to wake up, I hear muffled voices and I open my eyes blinking against the harsh light. I look around and everything comes rushing back. I close my eyes again and grimace at what happened and what could have happened. I'm usually so vigilant about looking around and making sure I'm safe. Suddenly I remember him. Dark, brooding and hella hot, Derek Hale.

I'm lying in a hospital bed with no recollection of how I got here. The last thing I remember is driving to the hospital with Derek behind me and parking. After that everything goes blank. I hear a rustling noise in the far corner and open my eyes.  
"How are you feeling?" It's Derek and he looks at me with concern in his eyes.   
"Well, my head is killing me and I don't seem to remember how I got here." I answer fidgeting with the hospital blanket.

Derek comes nearer stifling a yawn, "You passed out so I carried you in. The doctor examined you and it seems you only grazed your hands and knees but because you were unconscious, they admitted you for overnight observation. Also, they questioned me on what happened and the hospital has contacted the police so someone will be arriving in the morning to take your statement."   
I look down and notice the bandages on my hands and over my knees.   
"Thank you for that. If you didn't insist on me coming to the hospital I'd probably be passed out in my car at home, if I had made it that far."

As I'm looking down at my bandages, I start crying. Not the uncontrollable shoulder shaking, nose dripping cry but a silent soul-emptying cry which I cannot stop. 

Derek comes nearer and touches my leg to get my attention. I startle because it feels so warm. He hands me a tissue from the bedside table and asks, “Do you need me to contact someone for you? Your mom…dad…girlfriend?"  
"No. There's only one person I'd phone and she's back at the club. She's been drinking so she should definitely not be driving. I'll just phone her tomorrow and let her know what happened."  
Derek seems surprised by my answer. We look at each other and I want to say something but nothing comes out. 

"Would you like me to stay with you or would you like some privacy?" Derek asks with concern prominently in his eyes. I know I should thank him and tell him I'm alright but I really want to spend more time with him and get to know him. I haven't felt this sense of calm with anyone in years. Even around Lydia, I'm always tense and watchful.  
"I know I have no right and you probably have a million other things you could be doing but would you mind staying with me? I'd feel much safer knowing you were here." I ask, my cheeks reddening from sudden shyness.

I think I hear a growl but when I look up, Derek's smiling.  
For a split second I think I see relief flash in his eyes but as quick as it came, it's gone.   
"Sure, I have nowhere else to be. I just need to make a few calls out in the hall and then I'll be back." Derek says. With his phone in his hand he walks out but before he closes the door he turns around and with a smile that leaves my heart racing and head spinning he says, "I'll see you soon".

Whoa! What the hell was that? 

While Derek is out in the hall, I get up and start searching for my things. Finally I find them in the bedside table and fish out my phone. I have 12 missed calls and a message, all from Lydia. I look at the time and realise it is just past midnight; I was unconscious for 3 hours. I send a quick message to Lydia telling her I will explain everything tomorrow but that I am fine. I put my phone away and make my way to the bathroom. I switch the light on which is above the mirror and I’m shocked at what I see.

My face is bruised on the right-side where I was pushed into the ground. My eyes are bloodshot from the crying and my hair is a total mess. With my fingers I try to straighten my hair and I wash my face with some hot water to clean myself. I look closely at myself and other than the bruising and the bloodshot eyes, I look exactly the same. As I finish up in the bathroom and make my way to the bed, Derek comes in. Behind him is a nurse who comes over to examine me.

“You've had quite the evening I hear; glad to see you're awake. I’ll page the doctor but you appear to be doing ok”, the nurse says while taking my blood pressure.  
“Do you think I’d be able to get something for this headache?” I ask the nurse.  
“Sure, I’ll be right back with some water”. The nurse leaves after making some notes. Derek once again sits in the chair in the corner stretching and getting very comfortable. This man has in 4 hours come to my rescue, made me feel things I haven't felt in years and beyond any reason comforted me to a state of peacefulness.

“So, tell me a bit about yourself.” I look at Derek expectantly.  
He looks taken aback for a second but quickly recovers.  
“I mean, you know more about me than most people do after a first date and I only know your name.” I rush to explain. I can feel my ears and face burning.  
“Well as you know I’m Derek. I'm 29-years old, love motorbikes and long walks on the beach.” He says, eyes alive with mischief.  
“Ha ha ha that's hilarious. You sound like an online dating ad. Seriously though, who are you?” I ask crossing my arms. He seems to contemplate the question and takes a few moments to answer.  
“I really am 29-years old and love motorbikes. I am a consultant during the week but I enjoy nothing more than getting on my bike at the end of the week and just riding.”

I look at him and instinctively know there is a hell of a lot he doesn't want to tell me or wants me to know. For now, I decide to leave it.  
Derek looks decidedly relaxed when I ask, “What’s your favourite route to take with the bike?”  
“Definitely Death Valley and closely followed by the Pacific Coast. The views are breathtaking and the ocean breeze filling my lungs and wrapping around me at 80mph is astounding”, he says with a faraway look in his eyes. As I'm about to comment on his nostalgia, the doctor comes in effectively stopping the question I was going to ask and right behind him is the nurse that was here earlier.

“Mr Stilinski, how are you feeling?” the doctor comes over to the foot of the bed opening my chart and waiting for me to answer. As he goes over my chart the nurse hands me some water with two white tablets for my headache.  
I swallow the pills and answer, “Uhm...great. Yeah fine but call me Stiles. My dad was Mr Stilinski, I prefer Stiles. Other than the headache I don’t have any other pain. I’d really like to get out of here if it's possible.”

“Unfortunately, you've experienced some trauma tonight and with you being unconscious, I’d advise you to stay here until the morning and then we can discuss your discharge.” I cast a furtive glance to Derek and notice he had come nearer while the doctor had been explaining the situation to me.  
“If that’s what you recommend, then alright.” I say. It feels strange how I'm not at all bothered by Derek being here.   
"I just have a few questions before I leave."

"Please confirm your age."  
"23."  
"Are you allergic to any medication?"  
"No."  
"Is there anyone we can contact for you?"  
I look at Derek and I can see he's listening to everything being asked but trying to be unimposing. He isn't exceeding.   
"No...uhm...it's just me." I look down. I know my face is pale as memories come rushing back. I push them down and fidget with my bandages.  
“I will see you in the morning and please get some rest Mr Stil...Stiles.” He says softly while looking sternly at Derek. I try to hide a smile behind a yawn.

“You get some rest and I’ll be here when you awake. Don’t worry too much about tomorrow and the police; just try to get some sleep.” Derek says this while walking back to the chair in the corner. I watch him for a moment and thank my lucky stars that he was there at the right place at the right time. But as my eyes start to close and my body relaxes it hits me. 

Didn’t Derek say he was on assignment when he saw the guy following me?   
What kind of assignment does a consultant have at 8pm on a Friday night outside a club?   
Who was this guy who attacked me?   
Why did he attack me?

Before I can give these questions any more thought, sleep takes ahold of me and I know I’m not going to have a very peaceful night. 

As Stiles drifts off to sleep, Derek receives a message…

“Where are you?  
Why haven’t you reported back yet?  
We need the footage to discuss strategy.”

Derek looks up knowing he needs to get away from here, before Stiles asks any more questions. But he made a promise and he never backs out of a promise.


End file.
